The Brave, The Bold, and The Unwanted
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: Haishi goes on a killing rampage, while his daughters and nephew watched. He spares them so they can have babys and he can kill them. Naruto and his parents gets in a car crash and only he lived. What happens when they meet in there teenage years and end up supporting each other? Rated M for later chapters. Dark!Fic
1. To Many Deaths In One Day

The Brave, the Bold, and The Unwanted

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Shippuden/SD belongs to owner. I do not own.**

Chapter 1: To many Deaths In one Day

"People say you will fill that void deep inside of me. Truth is a void is endless, nothing may stop it."

~ Rappy Yo Yo

He's going to do it…Right in front of me. In front of my little sister, in front of his nephew. "Kids, disrespect me and this will happen," My father, slowly drew his sword and be-headed his own wife. He stared at the lifeless body and head. "Now kids. Now that she's gone, and won't nag me, you shall all be dis-owned or sold." He spoke. He saw the terrified looks on our faces but bluntly ignored them. My cousin, Neji, spoke. "But…why…Uncle-…I mean, Lord Haishi?" He stuttered, he was strong, but this guy, Haishi killed his whole clan. "Because Neji, if I kill you all who is going to re-store our clan…and for more loved one's to be killed…". My eyes widen as he stepped up to me and grabbed my face. "Hinata, you shall be sold, along with your sister Hanabi. Neji will be your guardian until then." Haishi spoke as he let go of my face.

~x~

A blonde man, with sparkling blue eyes smiled at his child as he played on the playground. He checked his watch and frowned. "Naruto, come on!" He motioned him to come over to him. Naruto ran over to his father. "Yes dad?! Is it time to go already?!" Naruto said frowning. "Yeah, sorry, Naruto. But we can get some ramen!" His father said trying to cheer him up. "Ooo! Ramen! Miso Ramen! No-No Beef Ramen, no not good enough, chicken ramen, pork ramen!" Naruto said counting on his fingers. His father smiled as he scooped him up in his arms. "Minato!" Naruto's father turned around to see his wife standing at there car waiting for them. "Coming Kushina!" Minato yelled back. Minato walked over towards a sweaty Kushina. "How was your jog?" Minato asked. "Pretty good. Not good enough though." She replied putting her red hair back into a pony-tail. "Ramen!" Naruto debated. "Alright, alright, big guy." Minato said patting his back before putting him in the back seat. "You wanna drive Minato?" asked Kushina. "Please!" Minato begged, oh how he hated Kushina's rapid driving. "Nope!" Kushina said, but paused at Minato's face. "Are you okay hun?" She asked looking at his face. "Yeah, yeah." Minato said laughing un-easy. "Oh please. I promise I won't drive VERY fast." Kushina said. "Okay." Minato said getting in the front. Kushina stared the car and drove off, down the way they always went. A truck was turning when the back side hit there car and slammed into several other cars. 5 minuets has passed and it seemed like everyone was still breathing, when some people came to help them. They had rushed the family to the emergency room. The doctors watched a careful eye out for Naruto since he was only 6. Naruto soon opened his eyes, and was pronounced okay. But his parents…Kushina had already died because of the impact of the car crashing. Minato, was still alive. He tilted his head. "N-Narut…Naruto…promise…me…that…you…won't forget…me or your…mother…I love you son…I will be watching you…" Minato was now breathing hard as his heart begin to race, and beat hard like a drum. "Daddy! Mommy!" Naruto cried. Never as he cried like this before. The doctors did everything they could do. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was pronounced dead. "Um…Naruto." One of the doctors said. "Um…" This doctor hated breaking news like this. "Your father…did not make it…" He said slowly making the information sink in. Naruto stood there, trembling, he had no more tears to cry. A man with white hair walked up to Naruto. "W-Why Pervy Grandpa?" Naruto said still trembling. "Naruto, it will be okay." The man soothed. "Um…Jairya is it?" The doctor asked. Jairya looked at the man. "Yes?" Jairya asked looking up. "We need you to fill out some papers…" The doctor said. "Okay. Hold on. Before you put…the body's in a body bag…" Jairya said. "Naruto, want to come say good bye to your mom and dad one more time?" Jairya asked. Naruto only nodded. Naruto looked at the lifeless faces and shook violently. "I love you guys…believe it…I promise I'll take care of… Pervy Grandpa…and Granny Tsunade…" Naruto mumbled before he left the room un-able to look at them anymore.

~x~

"I'll give her to you for 600 dollars." Haishi said as he started to sell Hinata. Hinata looked down, unable to look at anybody in the eye.

TBC…

**Do you like it? I do! My second fic. First one about NaruHina. If I get at least ONE positive review I will continue. Cuz I don't wanna continue and no one gives a crap about it. So one positive and it goes on!**


	2. Trying New Beginnigs

The Brave, the Bold, and The Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata would be with Naruto at this point.**

**Author note: This chapter is for the first few people who reviewed. I will try with all my heart to make it long and filled with excitement!**

Chapter 2: Trying New Beginnings

"There can not be a ending, if there was not a beginning in the first place."

~ Rappy Yo Yo

Naruto bolted up from his sleep, drenched in sweat. He got out of his bed and went to the nearest mirror. He sighed. He hated his face. It reminds him to much of his father, he stills have nightmares from that very day. But that's a good thing right? His father wanted him to remember him. But no, not this way…not in a way, Naruto can't even look at himself in the mirror. He touched his wisker marks on his cheeks and sighed, these reminded him of his mom...but...that's a different dtory...

It had been almost 10 years from that... "thing" had happened. Naruto was 16 and was entering his first day of high school. He had never been to a regular school before, his grandfather, Jairya, had always home schooled him. Naruto never questioned, but just went with it. Naruto sighed, once again and grabbed a towel, and headed off to the bathroom. He started the shower, and got in. He hummed/moaned when the warm water hitted his tan skin. After washing up and brushing his teeth, Naruto got out the shower and went for his drawers. He pulled out some baggy jeans, an orange t-shirt with flam designs, and some sneakers. He put on his clothing and went to the live room, where his "Pervy Grandpa" was waiting for him. Naruto got there to see Jairya eating, while holding a camera. "Hey, Pervy Grandpa, watcha' doing with that camera?" Asked Naruto as he sat down, where his food was. Jairya rolled his eyes. "Come on Naruto. You think I'll tell you?" Naruto pouted at his words, but shrugged, it's not like he'll follow him around school taking pictures…right? "Well Naruto, you should be going," Jairya said tucking the camera away in his pocket. Naruto nodded and started his walk to school. Jairya made sure he was a good distance away before following him.

~x~

Hinata shivered at anything that touched her, frightened it might be her…owner. The next thing that touched her was a cold hand. Hinata panicked, and did nothing or he'll…do stuff to her…

"Hinata, are you up?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver again. "Y-Yes Master M-M-Madara…" She couldn't even bare to say his name. "Good my wonderful flower," He cooed as his hand stroked her hair. Madara had a sick twisted smile on his face. "School time my dear. You know the drill." He said and his sick smile grew wider. It wasn't Hinata's first day of going to school…she went to school even when she got _raped _by her own owner. "Don't keep me waiting." Madara said as he walked down stairs. Hinata nodded as she did everything in a flash, she looked at her pale feature, she looked like someone didn't see the sunlight in years. She hated herself, she felt always…_ dirty_…

"Took to long!" She heard Madara say and his car drove off. Hinata sighed, a good sigh. She hated being in the presents of that sick son of a bitch. She walked to the living room. It was very dim. She grabbed a piece of fruit and walked out the door.

~x~

**Did you like that chapter? I did, and I promise to make Naruto and Hinata meet next chapter. Please note that this IS my first NaruHina fanfic, and I attend to finish it. I plan to updated at LEAST 2 a week. Or more if I am motivated. If you read a crapy chapter it means I had writers block. But then again I update. I plan to update again soon today or tomorrow. Oh and betch you didn't think it was Madara!**


	3. Make a Good Impression

The Brave, the Bold, and the Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 3: Make a good impression

"What's the point of dying, when you had no reason to live?"

~Rappy Yo Yo

Hinata's pace was getting slower the closer she got to the school. Konoha High. She hated this school with all her heart. She got bullied and no one helped her. She mostly got bullied by, Ino, Karin, and sometimes Sakura. Sakura would bully her around when Sasuke was around to impress him, then afterwards she'll say sorry to Hinata. Hinata thought she was a wimp. The things she says in her mind…and the things that come out her mouth are totally different. She hated that she was shy, but her little sister and cousin were proud. She walked into the building, dragging her feet, with a low self-esteem. She opened the door to find no-one there but the teacher, Iruka. "Ah, good morning Hinata!" He said with a cheery attitude. "Um…Hi…Iruka-Sensei." Hinata mumbled pushing her two index fingers together. "Take a seat, do anything you want until class starts." Iruka said.

Hinata nodded and sat down, while taking out a book. Soon, classes started and Iruka began to teach. Hinata silently listened to Iruka as everyone began to chat. The class was boring, until a boy with spiky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, came in the class room.

"And-Oh, you must be the new student…" Iruka said turning to the boy. "Yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He said with a big grin, all his teeth showing, and had his hands behind his back. Hinata looked at the boy thinking he was just another knuckle head. Naruto searched around the class room to meet the eyes of Hinata. Hinata blushed deep, and looked down. Naruto shrugged and thought she was one of those shy types. Naruto went to go sit, when somebody stuck out there foot and tripped him. Everyone laughed, Naruto looked up to see the boy was no other than Sasuke. "SASUKE BAKA!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at him. Sasuke smirked. "Says the one who just tripped." Everyone's laugher filled the classroom. Hinata just started to write her work. Naruto brushed him off and went to go sit. "What a drag…" Said the boy in front of him. Naruto looked confused. "Why aren't you laughing?" Naruto asked. "He's to troublesome." The boy replied. "What's your name?" Naruto asked. "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru replied. "Oh, nice to meet you Shikamaru!" Naruto said sticking out his whole hand. Shikamaru just looked at it. "Yeah." He said and looked at the front, where Iruka was telling everyone to shut up. Naruto sat there in class bored out his mind. Once again , he scanned the class room. His eyes met a very beautiful girl, long navy blue hair, pale lavender eyes, and a heck of a figure. Naruto wanted to get a closer look, but he remembered that he was still in class. After class he'll ask her were his next class is. Naruto had a strange feeling. _"Nah, just the harmones." _Naruto thought. Hinata felt eyes on her but decided to pass it by. She hope it wasn't the new guy…because he was freakin' hot, and will totally use her.

~x~

**See they kinda of met! Next chapter is gonna be juicy! Oh, and how did Naruto know Sasuke? Childhood rival going on. Next chapter will have more characters in it. So far only Shikamaru is Naruto's friend. Oh, and what will Jairya do what that camera?**


	4. My Guardian Angle

The Brave, The Bold, and The Unwanted

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own…you know who.**

Chapter 4: My Guardian Angle

"We are the rebles, we get what we want, WHEN we want."

~Rappy Yo Yo

Class almost ended and Jairya was sneaking around the halls, peeking in every door looking for Naruto. "Ah-ha…" He said as he looked through a door crack. He opened it slightly, hoping not to be noticed. He took a picture of him checking out Hinata and had a creepy smile on his face. "Just need a couple more…" But the bell rang, and at this point, Jairya was panicking. Jairya ran to the nearest room, which was the janitor's closet. He saw that girl Naruto was checking out walking out the room, and also saw Naruto chase after her. "Hehehe…" He snapped a picture of him running towards the poor girl.

"Hey! Miss!" Naruto yelled as he tripped over nothing. Hinata looked back to see he fell. She went over to go help him. "H-hey, are y-you o-okay, N-Naruto?" She stuttered looking down, but not looking into his eyes. "Yeah, Miss. I wanted to ask ya' something." One thing Naruto remembers is when his mom told him, she doesn't use good grammar when she gets excited, and it might of passed down to him. "S-sure." Hinata stuttered once more. "Hey, don't need to stutter when I'm around! Were friends, right…" He stopped when he realized he didn't know what her name was. "My n-name is H-Hinata." She replied a soft smile taking place on her face. "Right Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said getting up. "Oh, and, I need help finding," Naruto paused and scanned his paper. "…Kakashi-Senei's class…" He asked looking up. "O-Oh, sure N-Naruto-kun. I have that class too. But the teacher is always late." Hinata said, pushing her index fingers together. "Okay, then well take our time!" Naruto said. Hinata looked around to see nobody in the hall ways. "I'll be right back Hinata, gotta go use it!" Naruto said as he pointed towards the boy's bathroom door. "Okay." But everything was not okay. Just when Naruto left… Ino and Karin roamed the school hallways. "Ah! Look who it is Karin!" Ino said pointing to Hinata. "Pupil-less!" Karin said pointing at Hinata also. "Come on Karin." Ino said as they both walked to Hinata. Hinata was panicking. Karin grabbed her hair and started to pull on it. "Hahaha! Pretty hair ain't it Ino?" Karin asked pulling her hair harder. Hinata whimpered. "Let's do something… like…this" Ino said as she took Hinata's top off.

Hinata cried, but stopped. Naruto. He was cursing out Karin and Ino. "IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN I WILL DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" Naruto yelled out in pure anger.

Jairya, who was still in the closet, watched in awe as Naruto stood up for this girl.

"Here," Naruto said as he took off his jacket and lend it to Hinata, he pulled her up in a big in-brace. Hinata's face turned a deep red as she passed out in Naruto's arms. "Guess I'll just take her to my house. I hope Pervy Grandpa won't mind." Naruto said as he scooped her up and went strait to the door. He blushed as he looked down were Hinata's clevage was. "Don't you even think about Naruto." He said to himself.

Jairya thought for a second about what he just said. _"Shit! " _He thought as he raced out the closet and out a window.

~x~

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be about Hinata waking up in Naruto's room. I will do it as soon as possible! And yes, Naruto is going to get a boner a few times, because of Hinata's sexy-ness! But...sadly...lemon is in later chapters!**


	5. Don't Touch Me There!

The Brave, the Bold, and The Unwanted

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Naruto.**

**Authors Note: I love your reviews! By the end of this story (which is a long time from now.) I wish to have 100 and up.**

Chapter 5: Don't touch Me There!

"We ain't a gang motha fucka, but a way of life."

~ Da Kurlezz

Naruto and Hinata was asleep on Naruto's bed. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Hinata, never wanting to let go. Jairya, who had his camera in hand smirked. "Gotcha…" He mumbled as he snapped a picture of the two "cuddling". Hinata stirred and grabbed Naruto's junk. Naruto's eyes shot open once he felt something…a hand on his…pride. Hinata, un- knowingly started to move her hand up and down mumbling, "Shh, Puppy." Naruto fidgeted. Hinata let go of his member, while Naruto stood there shivering, missing the touch. Hinata opened her eyes and rubbed them. She looked down at Naruto to see he got excited about something. "Um…Naruto…w-were are we?" Hinata asked in an innocent way. "My house…" Naruto chocked out. "Oh…what time is?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "It's, 7:45. Why?" Naruto aasked once he checked his phone. "Oh N-no!" Hinata stumbled out his bed. She took his jacket off and threw it at him. Naruto blushed an interesting shade of red as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked down. She also blushed. She had forgotten that she was still in only her bra. Not only that, Hinata could see Naruto getting more hard by the minuet.

"Um…" Naruto got up and moved to his drawer and took out a black t-shirt. "Here." Naruto said giving it to her. "Thanks N-Naruto-kun." She said hugging him. _"Oh my…oh…my…"_ Naruto silently thought as Hinata's boobs pressed against his chest. Hinata was blushing as she felt his HARD member. She put on the shirt and left.

Jairya came into Naruto's room with a smirk. "What do you want Pervy Grandpa?" Naruto asked sitting on his bed, resting his head on his chin. "Oh…nothing…hey Naruto, why do you have a boner?" Asked Jairya. Naruto blushed then covered himself. "Oh…lettme guess…it was that girl who just left with your t-shirt on…eh?" Jairya said making hand movements. "What-" Naruto started. "Oh, no…it's because of her big boobs. Eh?" Jairya said, nudging Naruto. Naruto fell back on his bed with a "thunk" and a nose bleed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Jairya said as he took a picture of him before he saw him.

~x~

**Hints of that good stuff! What will Madara do to Hinata for being late? When is Naruto going to do Hinata? Find out next time! I'll try and make another chapter soon.**


	6. Pain and Pleasure

The Brave, the Bold, and the Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Contains some rape.**

_Naruto's Dream Thoughts...also in his P.O.V_

Chapter 6: Pain and Pleasure

"There cannot be Pleasure or Peace without Pain."

~Pein (Pain from Naruto)

Hinata slowly walked in her house, silently praying Madara wouldn't be near. "Hinata." She heard his sick twisted voice. "Why are you home so late?" he asked getting up. "U-um…" She stuttered. He strolled over to her and grabbed her face. "Yeah, "um" is not an answer." He said as he squeezed her face. "I-I'm sorry Master Madara!" Hinata half-yelled. Madara looked down at her body. "This is not your shirt." He stated simply. "Yes-" Hinata started. "It's a boy shirt." He said, getting pissed. "It's not-" Hinata got cut off again. "SLUT!" Madara yelled. Madara grabbed her and took off her shirt. "Stop- Please...I beg you!" Hinata begged as Madara grabbed her breast by force and put one in his mouth. He slid two fingers inside her and hummed. "Hinata's been a bad girl. Hinata's been a bad girl..." He chanted. Hinata cried and cried. Unable to contain herself.

~x~

_"Naruto you're the funniest guy I met!" My date, Hinata smiled. Well, of course, I put on my sexy smile and replied. "Well, babe, it just comes normally." She smiled, very dazzeling and hot. No cute. No Sexy. "Maybe, we can take this fun at you're house!" She giggled. "Yeah, I hope you like the wild ones..." I said taking her hand to leave. "Oh, yeah, I hope you-BEEP BEEP" She said. "Um...what...?" I asked looking at her strangly. "I said- BEEP BEEP" She said, once again. Next thing I knew..._

~x~

Naruto bolted up from some Beeping that disturbed his dream, he glared at his alarm clock before throwing it at the door. "Damn it!" He cursed getting out of bed in a huff. "Stupid ass alarm clock, I was about to have sex with Hinata damn it!"He sighed as he looked in the mirror. "What a shame. I fall in love on the first day of school. Not to mention I basicly skipped school yesterday. Well, at least I didn't bump into Sakura or anything...what a bitch she was..." He mumbled the last part to himself.

~x~

**Next Chapter gonna be up soon! Sorry for it being short! Writerss block! SEEYAAA! This chapter was gonna contain lemon, but I was like, naw, wait till' later chapters! It was gonna be in Naruto's dream but, I wanted it to be real.**


	7. Pathway to Hell, oh I mean Sasuke Part 1

The Brave, the Bold, and the Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't even own the OC mentioned in maybe later chapters.**

Chapter 7: Pathway to Hell, oh I mean Sasuke

Naruto walked down the school hallway with his hands in his pockets. He came upon a group with yelling teenagers. "Beat em' up!" He heard one yell. "Nah, it's a fact the dog-boy would win!" He heard another yell. "Who cares! Both are totally hot!" Yelled a girl, and some others screamed in agreement. Naruto raised an eyebrow at there behavior and moved towards the group. He saw some kid and a HUGE dog fighting Sasuke. Naruto just watched, but had the feeling to jump in and punch Sasuke. So he did what his gut told him to do. Go and punch Sasuke. He moved his way next to the dog-boy. "Who the hell are you?!" The boy asked clearly not wanting help. "Who me? Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Naruto shouted proudly. "Oh, I'm Kiba…" Kiba stated nodding his head. "What do you want 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'?" Kiba half teased. "To punch this jerk in the face." Kiba's face turned from a teasing face to a confused face. "Oh, well, that's random." Kiba said weirdly. "Yeah, I know right?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at the two. "So, you wanna punch me in the face? Pfft, I'd like to see you try!" Sasuke said in a cocky way. "Grr…" Naruto growled. Naruto ran toward Sasuke, with his fist ready and everything…but a hand stopped him. "Ah,ah,ah…" The man was clearly a teacher, he had a black mask, bangs covering his right eye, and silver hair that stood up in one direction. In other words, he was kinda hot…

"Woah, who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled. "It's rude to yell at a teacher. Hey, I haven't seen you before…have I?" He silently wondered off while still holding his fist. Naruto got angered about this. The silver-haired man turned his head around. "Okay, shows over. Go to class..." He said. "OR WHAT?" Yelled a student. "Or else I'll let Lady Tsunde know about how your NOT in class." He said with an eye crinkle of a smile. All students scramed, even Sasuke and Kiba. While he said all that, Naruto was pulling his arm trying to release his fist. "Now, are you new?" He asked. "Yeah." Naruto said trying to realse.

"Oh, well then. I'm Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi smiled. "Yeah, yeah." Naruto brushed him off. "Hey, you look familar..." Kakashi placed his finger on his chin in thought. "Nah, he pasted about 9 years ago..." He stated to himself. "Can I go now?" Naruto whined. "Sure." Kakashi said letting go while he was pulling, making him fall right on his butt. "Damn..." He said as he lightly rubbed his butt. Kakashi put his hand up while walking, showing the sign of goodbye. Naruto got up thinking he was to remember something. "Hey, where's Hinata?" He asked himself. He walked to his class only to be pointed to with a sharp blade. "Woah!" Naruto said eye-wided. It was a girl pointing the blade, and she chuckled. "Fresh meat eh?" She said licking her lips with hunger. "U-um..." Naruto stuttered unable to speak. "Hello, I'm your Sex-ed teacher Anko." Anko said smiling wickedly. "Um... were in high school...why do we need to learn about...GAH!" One student got cut off by the blade almost hitting her. Anko smiled proudly at the blade she just threw. "What's sex?" Naruto questioned.

Everyone, and I mean everyone gave Naruto strange looks but said nothing. "That's what i'm here to teach you."

~x~

**Sorry about no Hinata. Next chapter is gonna have Hinata in it! And yes, Naruto knows nothing about Human Nature, I mean sexual intercourse, I mean plain ol' sex. Yeah, sex. **


	8. A memory NEVER to Forget

The Brave, the Bold, and the Unwanted

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of doing this. I don't, and never will own Naruto.**

Chapter 8: A memory NEVER to forget

Naruto sat in class room, with the most terrified expersion on his face. His teacher, Anko, was outta her mind! She was making them watch Porn! How could Naruto never learn this stuff living with the most Pervert-est man on earth?! All the other men was looking at the video, blocking everything out. The girls were on there phones texting each other. Naruto's eyes twitched as a woman took off her bra. _'Oh my god...oh my god...ohmygod...ohmygod...' _Naruto's heart started to pound against his chest in excitment. "Okay that's enough of that." Anko said turning off the porn. "I can tell by the look on some of your faces you have major boners and need to handle them." Anko smirked and continued, "Orochimaru is right down the hall..."

The boy's faces turned green in thought of that sick pedophile of a teacher! They all shook there heads, but Naruto, who had a face of confusion but said nothing. "Okay, get out." Anko said pointing to the door. "What? Class is not even over!" Said the boy, no other than Kiba. "Some free time." She said, her finger still pointed towards the door. "I bet she wants the porn all to her self..." Kiba mumbled dragging his feet out the door. Anko choose to ignore that. Naruto was walking towards the door when Anko stopped him. "Here." She smirked handing him a brown bag. "What's this?" Naruto asked looking at the bag weirdly. "It's a movie...watch it when you get home...make sure nobody hear's it or you. Make sure you watch it at night." She said strictly. Naruto nodded and putted the bag in his book bag.

Anko smirked as he left. "Poor kid. I bet he doesn't even know about condoms." She shook her head.

~x~

Naruto walked down the hallway with Shikamaru, and his girlfriend Satsuki-Satyuri. They call her Satsuki for stopped when he heard crying coming from the music room. "Hold on guys. I think I heard something." Naruto said putting his hand on the knob. Shikamaru shrugged lazily and Satsuki smiled brightly before nodding. "Come on Shika, I don't wanna be late for gym!" Satsuki said tugging on Shikamaru's shirt. "Yeah, yeah. Troublesome Woman..." He said before walking her down to gym.

Naruto opened the door to see Hinata on the floor wailing. Tide up, bruised, and half naked. Naruto's eyes widen before grabbing Hinata into a hug. "Who did this Nata-chan?" He soothed in her ear. Hinata wwas trembling in his arms, clutching his shirt. Telling him what happened. Naruto's face was filled with rage. He wanted to kill this so called "Madara". Hinata begged him not to say anything. They look in her eyes were painful. Naruto accepted, but it was hard for him to do so. Hinata stayed in his arms, they were so warm. She felt fluffy inside. So did Naruto. Naruto stroked her hair.

He wanted to kiss her, but what she have been threw, Naruto bet she doesn't even want to be loved that way. "I love you Hinata..." Naruto mumbled. Hinata just cried harder. Hinata barely knows him and he loves her, and he wants to take care of her? She loved him to but...at the state she's in...plus the shynes...it's just not cut out to work.

~x~

**Fluffy-ness! The OC Satsuki-Satyuri (I hope it's spelled right.) doesn't belong to me. It belongs to, Satsuki-Satyuri. Thank you! Who would've known Naruto would confess so early? How did Hinata get there? It will be explained in later chapters. What's on that tape Anko gave Naruto? Where's Jairya and his camera? Find out next time... **


	9. The Magic Of the Camera

The Brave, the Bold, and the Unwanted

**Disclaimer and Author's note: I don't own Naruto. I finally have the courage to update. I had major writers-block. I really didn't think I had this many fans...even though half of you guys don't review...**

Chapter 9: The Magic Of the Camera

Naruto had just walked inside his house and placed the brown paper bag on the table.

"Naruto!" He heard Jairya's voice.

"What's up, Pervy Gramps?" Naruto asked as Jairya approached him.

"Tsunde's comin' over!" Jairya said with a sparkle in his eye.

"So...?" Naruto didn't see what the big deal was. Tsunde comes over every month.

"Dude, have you seen those big, huge,-" Naruto cut Jairya off.

"Please...don't." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Ohhh...I get it! You want all of them for yourself!" Jairya pointed a finger at him.

"Gahh! Pervy Grandpa...she's my Grandmother!" Naruto said.

"You didn't say that when you walked in on her while she was changing." Jairya said with a sneaky smile.

"That was an-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence to see Jairya shaking his head side-ways.

"Sure..." Naruto blushed deeply. He wasn't a perv! Not on his Grandmother!

"I gotta go write my book..." Jairya said as he walked away.

Naruto nodded and took a look at the brown bag.

"Pervy Gramps gonna go write his book...it's night...i'm alone..." Naruto suddenly grabbed the bag and bolted to his room.

He opened it.

"A movie?" He said checking it out.

He shrugged and played it.

Anko appeared on the TV.

_"Naruto, I am sure you know nothng about sex. So, tommorow, I shall teach you more. Any way, I know you know nothing about condoms, where baby's come from,"_

Naruto pouted. "I do so know where baby's come from! They come from a mommy and daddy hugging each other!"

_"Or about...toys..." Anko cleared her throat._

"Toys? What the hell?" Naruto said.

_"Watch."_

The movie was the same one from class, right were they left off!

Naruto blushed madly before falling off his bed with a 'thunk'.

He had a nose-bleed and a sore head.

Jairya rushed to his room, hearing noise when he saw Naruto he took out his camera and took pictures of him in every angle.

He took a look at the TV and smirked.

"Dirty, dirty, Naruto..." He smirked before taking the video for himself.

**~x~**

**Yes! Sorry for not updating fast! Next chapter well be about, Tsunde, Hinata, Naruto, Jairya! Toon in next time!**


	10. The Runway and The Pervert

The Brave, The Bold, And The Unwanted

~x~

Hinata lyed on her bed slightly shivering as cold niht air breezed on her pale skin.

Just then a dangerous idea popped up in her head, though it wasnt really dangerous, risky, yes.

"I can run away," she said in her whisper tone of voice.

She grabbed her school bag and stuffed random things into it.

She swung the bag over her shoulder and nodded.

She placed her hand on her door know before reaching back fast.

_"Madara whould know if I go this way." _Hinata thought hastly.

She looked at her window. Yes, this is it.

She opened it and climbed down a tree that was very close to her house.

She looked in awe as she saw bright city lights, very beautiful.

Hinata looked down. How was she gonna make it? She didn't even know where to go. Maybe she should go back...

Hinata turned at her so called 'home' amd started to walk back towards it

_"No! Bad Hinata! What will Naru...to...think..."_ Hinata blushed thinking of the handsome boy with..._"Beautiful blue eyes, golden hair, and a wonderful attitude about everything." _Hinata thought blushing deeper.

She turned back around hastly, but instead of walking, she ran for dear god and bumped into a certin pervert.

"Uh? Have I seen you before?" The man, Jiryia racked his brain trying to figer it out.

Hinata just looked at him, maybe he can help her.

"Ah, the girl Naruto likes!" He said pointing to her.

"You know Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in amazment.

"Hmm? Already using kun, eh?" Jiryia said looking down from her face slightly, down her neck and to her chest. Jiryia looked up seeing she was blushing.

"U-um...may I stay with you? I-I have n-no where to stay..." Hinata said pushing her index fingers together.

"Sure, come on! I'm sure Naruto would be glad to see you!" Jiryia said taking her arm.

Hinata looked one more time at the house before going with Jiryia.

~x~

**Im not sure im spelling pervy sage's name right but whatever. you know what i'm talking about. im trying to make longer chapters. im sooo sorry for not updating fast like I promised. next chapter will be SUPER long.**


	11. BecauseI love you

**Ahem...sorry for the delay, my fans. Slight Lime In side. Enjoy. Review :)**

"Hey! Naruto! Open the door!I left my keys!" Jiriya yelled outside, Hinata by his side.

~X~

Naruto, who was sound asleep was awoken by Jiriya's loud mouth.

"Coming!" He yelled back in a some-what scratchy voice. Once he arrived at the door..."Hey, Pervy Gramps, you better not have gotten another slut...i'll..tell..Granny...Tsunde..." His words slowed down, seeing Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled, embracing her in a tight hug. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, trying not to faint. "What are you doing here...with Pervy Gramps?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need a place to stay..." Hinata wanted so badly to say more, but stopped her self from saying to much. "Sure! Come on!" Naruto smiled. He grabbed her hands, leading them to his room, and Jiriya behind. "Speaking of Tsunde..." A evil smile crept upon Jiriya's face, as he rubbed his hands together in a evil way.

~X~

"Hey, wear this. Its long enough, I don't think you can fit my pants." Naruto handed Hinata a huge bright orange shirt that said 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze Is Sexy!"

_"Indeed he is." _Inner Hinata chimed. _"..." _Hinata thought of nothing, thinking she was going crazy.

"T-thank you. C-can you tell m-me where I-I have to sleep?" Hinata asked, avoiding any eye-contact. "With me of course!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"Whah-" Hinata fainted right on the spot. "Hinata?! Oh my kami! Are you okay?!" Naruto rushed to her side, lightly tapping her cheek.

~X~

Hinata slowly opened her eyes...to see Naruto's bare chest. They where by each other, with Naruto without a shirt. Hinata covered her nose for the nose bleed she felt coming.

"Ah...Hinata...?" Naruto opened his eyes slightly. "Wow..." He mumbled. Hinata's skin looked hot...to Naruto. The moon light shone on her skin, making it sparkle slightly. It looked good with her pale skin.

"Naruto..." Hinata and Naruto's face was so close together, they could feel each others breathing. Naruto leaned in closer, and started to kiss her gently.

Hinata's eyes widen, but she soon gave and started to kiss back. Naruto roamed his hands onto Hinata's side, which made Hinata shiver...in a bad way.

Naruto pulled back quickly. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, touching her face to see teary eyes. "I can't tell you..." She choked out.

"Please? I tell you my secret if you tell me yours." Naruto asked and Hinata shook her head 'yes'.

"I was in a deadly car crash with my parents...who didn't make it..." Naruto took a breath to keep his crying in. "But I did. And I hated every day of my life because I didn't die. I got these marks on my cheeks from the crash. People called me a demon, my father and mothers friends. They said every thing was fine until they had a child. Every body but Pervy Grandpa and Sasuke." Naruto couldn't keep it in longer and started to cry.

Hinata also cried softly. "I'm being r-raped. And abused..." She said. Naruto stopped crying and looked her dead in the eye. "That's why you came here? You ran away?" He asked. "Y-yes." Hinata answered still crying.

"Who's the bastard?" Naruto asked deadly. "M-Madara...Uchiha." Hinata struggled to say his name, it hurt her alot.

"Sasuke's uncle?" Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'LL KILL THE ASS HOLE!" Naruto said jumping up out the bed. "Please...N-Naruto-kun...not _yet_." Hinata said, begging. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"'Nata...i'm sorry...but sooner or later...i'll kill him..." Naruto paused. "Because I love you with all my heart." He smiled...that sun shine smile.

Hinata hugged him. "I...love you too." Hinata kissed him on the cheek.


	12. Meet Tsunde and Neji

**Well, this story must go on. Looking for a BETA. Only for spelling and grammar.**

* * *

When opposites attract, passion blooms between two souls.

~Me (For NaruHina Fans)

* * *

Jiriaya, seeing Naruto and Hinata cuddling thought it was a good time to take some pictures. "Don't even think about it," Jiriaya turned his head to see...Tsunde.

"Leave the boy alone." She said, ands on her hip. Jiriaya looked confused.

"When did you get here?" Jiriaya asked, putting his camera away, totally forgetting they were in front of two sleeping teens.

"That's none of your concern. And who's this?" Tsunde asked, looking at Hinata.

Her face pale and stained with tears. Naruto looked peaceful too, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Let's go. I want some sake." Tsunde said dragging Jiriaya by the collar.

"But my picture!" He whined as Tsunde pulled harder.

As soon as they left, Hinata slowly got up.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered, looking down at him.

Hearing his name, Naruto shot up.

"Hinata!?" He said in surprise,

Grabbing her face, he pulled her into a gentle kiss. Hinata found it soothing, it wasn't passion kiss, nore was it a rough one. Sweet, gentle, and long-lasting.

Hinata kissed back, letting the taste of ramen sooth her lips. Naruto engaged the kiss, liking her soft lips.

Naruto brook apart.

"I haven't forgot..." He whispered.

"About...who?" Hinata asked, her lilac eyes looking up at him in confusion.

Naruto gritted his teeth slightly.

"About that bastard...Madara." Hinata could of sworn a flash of red cross his eyes but let it pass.

"Please. Not now." Hinata begged.

Naruto frowned. "He's going to hurt you. And knowing that makes me sick. I need to fix this before he...kills you." Naruto choked out the last part.

"He won't kill me," Hinata said and continued, having a boost of self-confidence, "He'd just call me a whore...and will rape me."

"Don't say that." Naruto said touching her cheek lightly.

_"Ah, he's so cute with those blue eyes, like a sea I could get lost in. Oh, and that blonde hair, like a bright sun..." _Inner Hinata said, gushing.

Hinata blushed slightly. "I ran away. It's most likely he'll call my...father..." Hinata took a shaky breath. "He can't find me...he'll kill me before I even have children..." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. No one will hurt you." Naruto smiled, kissing her lips once more, only for her to push him back.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, clearly worried.

Hinata sobbed, "He's going to find me...he's going to kill me. He's not interested in raping or molesting me. He wants only to hurt me. To see my blood...to see my loved ones blood..." Hinata broke down, remembering his words.

Naruto hugged Hinata. She cried freely on his chest. "Hey, didn't I say I'd protect you? Even if it's my life. I love you." Naruto vowed. Hinata sniffed. "Why do I love you so much?" She asked her self. "It's driving me crazy...but I love it..."

Naruto smiled, "Come on. Let's go to the mall... I'm going to run outta clothes if you keep wearing them." Hinata blushed, forgetting about the whole Haishi situation.

* * *

Walking down stairs, Naruto and Hinata saw a very drunk Tsunde. "Granny?" Naruto asked himself.

Tsunde looked up. "N-Naruto?! Who's this beautiful creature you got there?" She hiccupped then giggled.

"Her name is Hinata...she's staying with us now." Naruto said smiling like an idiot.

Hinata shyly stood behind Naruto.

"U-Um...H-Hi..."

"Well good thing! Cause I'm moving in too!" Tsunde said waving her sake bottle.

"You are?" Both Naruto and Jiriaya asked.

"Yeah..."

"And this isn't just the sake talking?" Jiriaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Thank you kami!" Jiriaya said having a little party in his mind.

"You finally left that Danzo." Jiriaya smiled in happiness.

Hinata cringed hearing Danzo's name...which Naruto missed.

"Me and Hinata-chan are going to the mall. You know my number..." He looked at Jiriaya. "Don't show her that video Anko-Sensei gave to me."

Jiriaya nodded, he knew Tsunde had a "No Porn Allowed: That Means You Jiriaya!" rule.

Leaving out the door, Naruto walked to a near-by house. He knocked on the door. "Why are we here?" Hinata asked. "You'll see."

A pale face revealed the face of Sai. "Oh, hi dick-less." He said smiling.

"What ever shit head." Naruto said, rolling his blue eyes.

Hinata shifted, not liking the cursing.

"What is your demand, dick less? I'm _doing _something." He hissed the last part.

"I want my motorcycle." Naruto heard Hinata whine a second before listening to Sai.

Tossing him the keys, Sai closed the door.

Naruto walked over to the bright orange motorcycle. "This is my motorcycle. Her name is Kyuubi." Naruto tossed her a helment.

Hinata was afraid to go on, but Naruto pushed her to come on.

She ended up having fun, her hands wrapped around Naruto's waist. Ah, a dream come true.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata finally made it to the mall, in one piece. Did I mention Naruto haves Kushina's driving skills? The horror.

Walking in, Hinata had to use the bathroom. "Um, there's one by the food court. I'll stand outside the girls bathroom by _Ichiraku's_." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and they walked, that was until a man bumped into Hinata. "I'm s-so s-so-sorry." Hinata stuttered getting up. The man looked up, same lilac eyes.

"Hinata?!" The man jumped up and embraced her into a hug. Naruto looked smugly at the man.

Hinata looked closely at the man hugging her. Long brown hair, silky voice, same eyes.

"Neji!" She returned the hug.

Neji let go and looked at Naruto up and down.

"And who's this...?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Naruto..." She said shyly looking down.

Neji glared hard at Naruto. Naruto tried to glare back but it just looked like an odd Yamato face.

"Who's this...Hinata?" Naruto said threw gritted teeth.

"My cousin, Neji." She smiled.

"This guy is giving me the wrong vibe." Both boys said at the same time.

* * *

**REVEIW. I'M CONTINUEING THE STORY! **


	13. Freedom Doesn't Last Long!

**Enjoy! Thnx for the people who reviewed!**

* * *

Neji glared at Naruto, "So...why are you with him, Hinata?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Naruto? Well..." Hinata twirled her index fingers together. "You see...do you remember when father sold me?" She asked nervously. Neji paused briefly and looked at her.

"Yes. Why?" His voice was cold. "My new owner...I ran away from him. He's very abusive." She stuttered. Naruto patted her shoulder wearing a bright smile.

He gave her a glance that was mixed with worry and fear. "Hinata! Do you know what Haishi would do if he finds out?!" He wwas worried for his cousin. Almost like a brother would be to his sister.

"I-I k-k-know...b-but...I had to get away. N-Naruto-kun was there f-for me!" She blurted out. "Don't make the same fucking mistake Hanabi made!" He also blurted out, not thinking of what he just said. Hinata looked at him, her eyes wide.

"H-Hanabi? Where is she?!" People are now starting to stare. "She also made the same mistake of running away. She called me...the last thing I heard was Haishi's voice. I was so damn mad! She made such an fucking wrong move! I could've saved her! But your just fucking like her!" Neji yelled out.

Hinata slowly backed away muttering, "No, no, no..." She turned the other way. "Hinata?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hinata shrugged the hand away. She turned to Neji, "I'm sorry..." She then ran into a big crowd in the mall.

"Hinata-sama!" The yelled running after her. "Shit we lost her!" Naruto cursed.

* * *

Hinata was looking down as she ran, rubbing her eyes from the tears which freely flowed. She bumped into a large figure; which she thought was a man. She looked up, stuttering, "S-So sorry!" She said.

The man looked down at he, tilted his head. He looked at her before a wicked grin graced his lips. "Hinata..." His voice was smooth yet raspy. Hinata froze. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Madara told me he had lost his pet...he's not very happy about that." The mystery man smirked. "D-D-Danzo!" She gasped, backing up. Danzo quickly held onto her arm, squeezing it. "Hey, hey. No need to be in a rush. Madara will be please yet very angry to see you. I want my share..." He pulled her towards his chest.

"I'm giving you back to Madara..." He said into her air. She shivered in disgust. He pulled her away. People stared at the girl who was trying to wiggle out his grip.

"Hahaha. Don't worry. My daughter is just upset because we need to go home," He assured with a fake smile.

"Neji! Naruto!" She called out, tears staining her cheeks.

She was hoping for them to come to her rescue, but they never came. "Now, now. Be a good girl and you won't have to sit in he trunk!"

"P-Please! S-Stop I will do anything!" She cried out but he ignored her. She remembered what Jiraiya said earlier; "You finally left that Danzo!"

"I will tell Tsunde your raping teenage girls!" She warned with her new found confidence. Danzo paused, "Excuse me?" She gulped at his tone, "Y-You heard me!" She yelled.

"I don't care." He spat, throwing her into his trunk. "Shut up." He added, closing the trunk. The last thing Hinata heard was a engine running.

* * *

"This is all my fault. I should've been more carful." Neji groaned into his hands. "C'mon. I can ask my grandfather for help." Naruto suggested.

"Okay," He nodded.

* * *

**I know short chapter. But I needed to post this! I LOVE THIS TWIST! REVIEW!**


End file.
